This invention relates to a machine for treating work surfaces such as floors formed of carpet, tile, wood and other materials. The most efficient and effective surface treatments employ a vibration, “scrubbing”, motion to loosen materials on the work surface. On floors and other work surfaces, a machine typically uses cleaning heads such as towels, pads, mop heads and brush heads in combination with a solvent, including water or steam, and/or a cleaning agent. When the cleaning towel scrubs the floor and becomes dirty, the towel is replaced with a clean one.
In US Patent publication 20070107150 A1 having inventor Yale Smith and published May 17, 2007, a Carpet Cleaning Apparatus And Method With Vibration, Heat, And Cleaning Agent is described. In that patent publication, a combination of vibratory motion, controllable heat, and cleaning agents are used. The apparatus includes a base cleaning plate, heating elements with electrical connections, and means for moving the cleaning plate to produce a scrubbing motion.
In PCT application entitled SURFACE TREATING MACHINE filed Dec. 8, 2010 and having Ser. No. PCT/US2010/059347 and invented by Yale Smith; in U.S. application entitled IMPROVED SURFACE TREATING MACHINE filed Dec. 15, 2012 and having Ser. No. 61/737,740 and invented by Yale Smith; and in U.S. application entitled IMPROVED SURFACE TREATING MACHINE filed Mar. 28, 2013 and having Ser. No. 13/852,514 and invented by Yale Smith various improvements in surface treating machines are described. These applications describe surface treating machines which have counter rotating drives which help provide forward motion drive without a tendency to veer left or right of the forward direction of travel.
Important attributes of surface treating machines are cleaning effectiveness, ease of use, convenience, stability, light weight, low machine wear, long life and ease of maintenance. These attributes are important for machines used by professionals in heavy duty environments and are important for machines used by others in home or other light duty environments.
Cleaning effectiveness requires that machines include a small oscillation that creates a local vibration in a cleaning plate to impart a “scrubbing” movement to the surface being treated. For cleaning floors, the local vibration is preferably in a range that includes several millimeters. Cleaning effectiveness and convenience requires that the shape of the cleaning plate be rectangular so as to be readily used along straight edges and easily moved into rectangular corners. In order to satisfy these attributes, machines with round bottom plates are undesirable.
Ease of use and convenience require stability, appropriate size and weight and ease of operator control. Designs that position the motor and drive assembly high above the cleaning plate are undesirable since such configurations tend to accentuate vertical instability. Vertical instability results in unwanted oscillation of the cleaning plate up and down in a mode that is in and out of the plane of the work surface. The plane of the work surface is referred to as the floor surface plane or the XY-plane. Vertical instability is distinguished from horizontal oscillations providing local vibration to impart a “scrubbing” movement to the cleaning plate. The horizontal oscillations are parallel to the plane of the work surface, that is, parallel to the XY-plane. Vertical instability is additionally undesirable because it uses excessive amounts of energy, reduces the energy efficiency of the machine and causes increased wear on the motor, the dive shafts, the drivers and the drive bushings. The increased wear increases maintenance and decreases the life of the machine. Also, user fatigue is dramatic when unwanted vertical oscillations occur.
High energy efficiency is an important attribute. For machines powered by an AC electrical service through an AC-to-DC converter or powered by a battery, the size and cost of the motor is a function of the energy requirements needed to drive the transmission and the cleaning plate. For DC motors, the energy requirements are important for the motor and for the AC-to DC converter used to convert the AC electrical service to DC. The more energy efficient the machines, the smaller and less expensive are the AC-to-DC converters, batteries and motors required to power the machines.
Another factor in cleaning effectiveness is determined by the material of the machine in contact with the floor material. Brushes are not absorbent and therefore are inefficient in removing solid and liquid matter from a floor. For existing machines that use a towel, the towels are typically synthetic and do not absorb and hold solid and liquid matter from a floor. For towels that are primarily cotton, they have the disadvantage of not scrubbing well and also have high friction with the floor surface resulting in low energy efficiency.
Cleaning effectiveness for tile floors having grout between tiles is often unsatisfactory since dirt and grime is often pushed into the grout region. This problem is often worse in corners that are difficult for machines to penetrate.
In light of the above background, it is desirable to have improved surface treatment machines for treating carpets, tiles, wood and other surface materials.